


Internal Affairs

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Multi, Nipple Play, Pegging, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Melinda had a smirk on her face the entire time she drove him to Rosalind’s.
Relationships: Melinda May/Rosalind Price, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May/Rosalind Price, Phil Coulson/Rosalind Price
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the little Melinda/Rosalind ficlet and couldn't get this out of my head. Seriously, there are not enough Coulson/May/Rosalind threesomes on here.
> 
> I am splitting this into three parts, otherwise it will be too mind numbing to read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Melinda had a smirk on her face the entire time she drove him to Rosalind’s. Coulson pretended not to care but five minutes before they reached the drop-off point for the night, he cracked.

“Okay, so what did you do?” he asked, taking off his seat belt and turning to face her.

Melinda tried to control the right corner of her mouth from twitching into a wider smirk. “What do you mean?”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “Any other agent could have driven me tonight, but you so gladly volunteered. It’s even past your bedtime.”  
Melinda hummed.

“Mel?”

She pulled into a parking spot and turned to face him, hands still on the wheel. “Let’s say that a lot of the agents complained.”

Coulson blinked. “What? Why would they do that? I’m always nice to them.”

“Didn’t complain about the treatment, Phil.” Melinda paused and cocked her head to the right. “Complained about the early hours into which they were forced to wait in the car for the Director.”

Coulson knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat spread towards his ears. “Oh.” He looked down at his prosthetic hand.

“One of them even said you look like a complete douchebag when you come back; self-satisfied smirk and all.”

Coulson groaned, shifting in his seat. “Okay, now you’re exaggerating.”

Melinda deadpanned. “He said you fell asleep the second you climbed into the back seat and slept all the way to base.”

“I’m done with this conversation!” Coulson got out of the car.

Melinda leaned forward to see him walk away. “Let her sleep for a few hours, Phil!”

He flipped her off but after a few steps stopped and turned. “There are a few good places for takeout around here.”

Melinda lifted the power bar and cup of steaming green tea.

“Of course, you’d bring healthy crap for an overnight shift.”

“You’re the one who will need the protein bar in a few.”

Coulson groaned as he kept walking. He could hear Melinda’s chuckle.

He turned onto Rosalind’s block thinking about how he was running out of alternate routes to take each time he dropped by. Coulson tried not to think about what his ever-more frequent visits meant for them. Instead, he tried to think who could have been the agent who complained. If it were Mack, he would be getting a demotion.

Rosalind buzzed him in. She was waiting at her apartment door draped in a silky, white robe and fuzzy slippers. Her smile widened when she saw him. Coulson stopped mere inches in front of her and kissed her lips lightly.

“Gonna have to do better than that, cowboy.”

Coulson made a show of looking around the floor’s hallway. “Here?”

Rosalind laughed, sliding her hands up his arms, around his shoulders, and pulling him in for a proper kiss. Coulson moaned when he felt her tongue lick his lower lip. He pressed her against the wall, trapping her body with his, not that she seemed to have a problem with that. Rosalind groaned and bit his lip when Coulson allowed his already prominent bulge to rub against her inner thigh as Rosalind lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his hip.

They jumped apart when a door down the hall slammed shut.

“Whops!” Rosalind smirked, licking her lips.

Coulson tried to look away from the swollen flesh. He was sure half of her missing red lipstick was all over him. She smiled, her eyes lighting up and he couldn’t resist but kiss the laugh lines next to her temple.

“Come on, dinner is getting cold.”

Coulson let her hold his right hand and followed her inside. “You cooked, Miss Price?”

Rosalind chuckled, taking off the stopper from a bottle of red wine and pouring them a glass each.

“Getting things started early I see,” Coulson said, taking the glass.

“Are you complaining?”

Coulson watched as Rosalind brought the glass to her nose and inhaled, closing her eyes. The muscles of her slender neck contracted as she took in the aroma of the wine. She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, humming. A drop of wine rolled down her chin and across her chest, staining the top of her robe. Coulson growled and crossed the dinning room, pulling her to him again.

He licked up her chest, following the light trail of burgundy the wine had marked on her soft skin. Rosalind sighed and molded herself to his body. Coulson shivered at the warmth radiating from her. He kissed her hair and then buried his face in the crock of her neck, biting and licking where her shoulder met it.

“Oh shit!” Rosalind moaned, jumping a little.

Coulson pulled back, panting. “You okay?’

She giggled, biting her lip as she threw her arms around his neck, almost hanging off of him. “Just feeling guilty for ambushing you before I even fed you dinner.”

Coulson smirked. “That’s okay. According to May, all my agents think I’m sex crazy and fuck you for hours like a beast.”

Rosalind raised her eyebrow. “You don’t?”

Coulson chuckled. His hands slid down her back and gripped her ass.

“May told you that huh? You tell May anything else?”

“I tell May everything,” Coulson said.

Rosalind smirked. “Not in detail, I hope.”

Coulson leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Don’t worry, she is less impressionable than you think. Now, feed me please.”

Rosalind rolled her eyes and turned toward the table. Coulson couldn’t resist but smack her ass lightly as he followed her. They ate in relative silence. He didn’t think stuffing a double cheeseburger in his mouth made for a great conversation starter. After eating more than half his meal, Coulson looked up to see Rosalind looking at him. She was tracing the rim of her wine glass with her middle finger, smiling.

“Am I being a pig?” Coulson said, setting his burger down and wiping his mouth with the expensive napkin she insisted on using during their dinner dates.

Rosalind shook her head. “Just thinking about May.”

Coulson straightened up, raising his right eyebrow. “What are you thinking about, exactly?”

“You said you tell her everything.”

“Usually.”

Rosalind shifted in her seat, glancing down quickly, before meeting Coulson’s curious eyes. “What do you think she would say of we invited her up?”

“We don’t have any more burgers.”

Rosalind raised her right eyebrow at him.

Coulson cleared his throat. “Listen, I’m sorry I brought her up. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or make you think I don’t have any boundaries because—

Rosalind laughed. “You’re really cute when you get all dorky and don’t get the point.” She smiled while Coulson blinked at her. “I meant, invite her up so she can join us…for some fun.”

“Oh.” Coulson blinked rapidly a few times and then sat up. “Oh!”

Rosalind chuckled. “She must be bored. All alone in a car for the rest of the night only because you want to have fun.”

Coulson chuckled, shaking his head. He walked behind his chair and gripped the back of it. “What makes you think she will say yes?”  
Rosalind hummed as she got up. She walked to him slowly. Her robe had fallen open at the waist and Coulson couldn’t help but notice the hard nipples poking through the thin material of her nightgown. He extended his right hand and ran it across the lace decorating her collarbone. Rosalind’s breathing picked up. She gasped when Coulson’s right hand slid down her sternum and cupped her right breast. His thumb rubbed over her nipple.

“Just a feeling,” Rosalind said, the words coming out as a gasp.

Coulson hummed and bent his head to take her breast in his mouth. His saliva wetted the material, making the nipple even more sensitive to the point where Rosalind had to push his head back.

“Please?” she asked, her right hand over his heart.

He kissed her cheek and laughed. “You really want me to walk three blocks with a hard-on?”

Rosalind smirked and looked down, whistling at the bulge that was visible between their bodies. She hummed and ran her palm up and down a few times, relishing in the warmth and hardness, and especially in Coulson’s grunts.

“Fine! I’ll go before you make me embarrass myself.”

Rosalind laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. She squeaked when Coulson picked her up. He walked to the living room and dumped her on the couch. Rosalind laughed.

“Your punishment is that you cannot touch yourself until I’m back.”

“And if you come back alone, all we are doing is sleeping.”

Coulson paused at the door. He smirked and shook his head before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of AoS Season 7 premiering tonight (and to distract myself till 10PM) here is part two!

Coulson laughed to himself all the way back to the car. Melinda was still parked in the same spot. He smirked when he saw her reach for her gun as his shadow proceeded him around the corner. She relaxed back into the seat when she saw who it was.

“Hey,” Coulson said, leaning on the car window once Melinda rolled down the glass.

“Are you lost?”

“No.”

Melinda blinked at him and popped a dumpling in her mouth.

“Oh hey! You tried the place down the street!”

She swallowed and raised her eyebrow at him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Coulson rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Melinda bite into a second steamed pork bun. “Okay, there is no other way to say this but directly.” He cleared his voice. “Wanna come up and have a threesome?”

Melinda coughed as she almost chocked on the dumpling in her mouth. She straightened up in the seat and swallowed loudly before saying, “Excuse me?”

Coulson took a step back and raised his hands. “This was Roz’s idea.”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow.

“I mean... not that I wouldn’t have that idea.” Coulson’s eyes widened when he realized what he just said. “I mean, I don’t because we work together and I respect you, but I totally would and—

“Not helping your case, Coulson,” Melinda said with a chuckle.

He exhaled and relaxed his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his jean’s pockets. “Listen, she’s worried you might be bored and is feeling adventurous. To be honest I didn’t even know this side of her, so I guess we’ll get to discover it together.”

Melinda smiled.

“Plus, if you don’t come up, you’ll have to drive me back to base with blue balls and you know how annoying I am when I’m like that.”

Melinda raised her right eyebrow at him again. “I can’t call in for another agent to come without making this look suspicious, so you better hope this isn’t the night Hydra decides to ambush your horny ass.”

“Ouch.” Coulson chuckled as he watched her put the food away, stuff her phone in her back pocket, and get out of the car.

“Lead the way,” Melinda said after locking the car and turning to him.

Coulson smiled as she watched her stand in front of him. He reached out his right hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. He cupped her jaw, rubbing it with his thumb while his other fingers applied pressure behind her right ear. Melinda hummed and took a deep breath, exhaling with a smile.

“It’s been a while since the last time we did this,” Coulson said.

Melinda smirked, opening her eyes. “You sure you still remember the rules?”

“Come on, or Roz might just get started without us.”

Coulson tugged Melinda’s hand and laced his fingers with her when she didn’t let go. They walked in silence, hand in hand, until they reached Rosalind’s building. She buzzed them in again but this time she wasn’t at the door waiting.

“Roz?” Coulson asked as he stepped in first.

“Bedroom.”

Melinda made sure she had cleared the room before taking a few more steps in. She ran her hand across the dinner table. “Nice place.”

“Want some wine?”

“Does she have any whiskey?”  
“Liquor cabinet,” came Rosalind’s voice from the bedroom.

Coulson smirked at Melinda and went to pour her a drink. Melinda took a bite of his burger, turning when she felt Coulson’s warmth behind her. He wiped a bit of ketchup that was running down her lower lip and sucked his thumb. Melinda took the glass from him and knocked it back, washing down the food. She hummed when Coulson pressed her against the back of the chair.

“Anything doesn’t feel right, you tell me.”

She smiled. “I’m not scared of your dick, Coulson.” Melinda rubbed herself against his bulge. “Even though it is a beast.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You know what I meant.”

Melinda shoved him back lightly and took him by the hand. “Why is your girlfriend taking so long?”

Coulson let Melinda lead him to the bedroom. She went in first and whistled. Over her shoulder he could see Rosalind, naked and sprawled out in the middle of the bed, playing with her nipples. She made a content sound when she saw Melinda.

“I thought I said you couldn’t touch yourself?” Coulson asked as he took off his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair.

Rosalind hummed and stretched. She sat up and padded to them softly, her bare feet making no sound on the plush carpet. Coulson pushed Melinda forward lightly. Rosalind ran her hands up Melinda’s arms and cupped her face.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

Melinda pulled back when Rosalind leaned in for a kiss. Coulson smiled at the confused look on her face before he walked around the two women, stopping behind Rosalind, and gripping her hips.

“Melinda does many things, but she doesn’t do kisses in scenarios like these,” he said, kissing up and down Rosalind’s neck.

Coulson saw Melinda’s smirk and felt Rosalind’s chuckle. She turned to face him.

“I was right to think this was not the first time the two of you did something like this.”

Coulson chuckled while she kissed him. Rosalind gasped and jumped a little when Melinda cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples with her thumbs. Coulson hummed and without breaking the kiss pushed Rosalind closer, until he felt Melinda’s hands rest over his on her hips.

He slid his hands out of Melinda’s grip and ran them up and down Rosalind’s flanks. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, rubbing her belly, and then dipped lower. His middle finger found her already swollen clit dripping. Coulson flicked it a few times, biting Rosalind’s earlobe. Melinda was focused on sucking her pebbled nipples, switching between them until both nubs were erect and sensitive, shinning with saliva. Between them, they had Rosalind moaning loudly. Coulson looked down when Melinda looked up and they shared a smirk.

Rosalind gasped, her hands kneading Melinda’s shoulder as she gripped them to anchor herself while she rode a wave of new sensations. “Neither of you is even naked yet.”

Coulson chuckled, kissing her cheek. “She does have a point, Mel.”

“You first,” Melinda said, biting Rosalind’s sternum before she took a step back.

Rosalind slipped away from Coulson’s hands and walked behind Melinda, wrapping her hands around her waist, and resting her chin on Melinda’s shoulder. Coulson smirked as he watched Melinda moan and lean her head back while Rosalind sucked and licked the right side of her neck. She bit harder and Melinda gasped. They both laughed and turned their attention to him, eyebrow raised.

“Did you two need something?”

“Take your clothes off,” Melinda said.

Rosalind hummed in agreement as she pulled Melinda’s leather jacket off her shoulder. The agent let it happen, but her eyes stayed on Coulson. He couldn’t help but grip himself, making a show of palming his erection before he started working on his dress-shirt, undoing the small buttons slowly. He could manage that very easily one handed, but he paused when he had to undo his cuffs. Melinda smiled and took Rosalind’s hand.

They walked to him and took one of his wrists in their hands. They undid the small cuffs easily and pushed Coulson’s shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall on the floor. Melinda rested her right hand over his heart while Rosalind’s slid down to the hem of his undershirt. He looked at Melinda who in turn looked at Rosalind. She smiled.

“You know I don’t mind if you keep it on,” Rosalind said, kissing the corner of Coulson’s mouth gently.

Melinda hummed as she ran her fingers through Rosalind’s hair. She stayed behind her while Rosalind undid Coulson’s belt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down. Both women moaned lowly when they saw the wet patch on the crotch of Coulson’s light grey boxer briefs.

Melinda licked Rosalind’s neck, nipping lightly. “Did you gasp the first time you saw him?”

“Oh yeah.” Rosalind laughed, sighing. “He was only half hard when he took his underwear off, and then five minutes later I was trying to figure out how I was going to fit that thing inside of me without ripping open.”

“Mmmm….” Melinda pulled Rosalind to her, gripping her hips. “I love how tight he stretches me, sometimes it feels like I can’t take it.”

They laughed, looking at Coulson. He knew he was blushing. He could see his chest was flushed and his cheeks felt hot. Melinda smirked while Rosalind made a pouty face at him and kissed his nose quickly. Coulson laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rosalind turned to face Melinda. “Still overdressed.”

Coulson smirked when he saw Melinda’s raised eyebrow. He tried to pay Rosalind back for her teasing by running his right hand down the curve of her ass, finding her folds, and slipping his middle finger into the wetness he found there. Rosalind’s fingers tightened around Melinda’s belt as she paused to gasp. She undid it and pulled it out of the belt loops before unzipping the dark jeans and pulling them down. Melinda toed off her boots and stepped out of her pants, reminding Coulson to do the same so he didn’t fall on his face if he moved suddenly.

Rosalind moved back to observe Melinda’s exposed lower half. Her legs toned and strong. From where he was, Coulson could see a shiny patch on the crotch of her underwear, but the black material hid most of the wetness. Rosalind must have noticed too because she cupped Melinda, moving closer as her right hand rubbed between the other woman’s thighs. She slid her left hand around and Coulson heard the sharp sound of a palm smacking exposed flesh.

“Your agent is full of surprises, Coulson,” Rosalind said, turning to wink at him.

Melinda chuckled and pulled off her shirt. She had on a bralette that did nothing to hide her erect nipples. Coulson loved her tits, small but pert and firm, perfect for his hands. Rosalind hummed as she cupped them in her palms. She bent her head and bit each nipple over the black fabric. Melinda gasped, throwing her head back.

Coulson took advantage of their mutual distraction to sink to his knees, still behind Rosalind. He bent his neck, pulled the firm cheeks apart, and dove in, humming at the wetness his lips encountered. Above him, Rosalind’s legs shook. She gasped and moaned as Coulson lapped at her fold in languid strokes, flicking her clit with his tongue.

Melinda’s finger sliding across Rosalind’s folds brushed his lips and Coulson moaned. He could see that Rosalind had pulled Melinda’s underwear to the side and was fingering her, her index and middle finger entering her deep and coming out shinny with juices. He hummed around Rosalind’s folds, feeling the shiver that ran through her. She reached back with her free hand and gripped the back of his neck. Coulson huffed out a breath.

“We should lay down. Coulson won’t say it, but his knees are probably killing right now,” Melinda said.

Rosalind laughed, letting go of him and turning.

Coulson looked up, gripping the hard bulge that was drilling through his briefs. He winced getting up. “Great way to kill the mood, Mel.”

“Just looking out for you.”

“Both of you, bed, now.”

Rosalind looked at Melinda who smirked at her. “Should we indulge him?”

“For now.”

Coulson slapped Melinda’s ass, gripping the triangle of the thong siting right above her cheeks and pulling her skimpy underwear down. She pretended to huff but cooperated before continuing toward the bed. She sat cross legged, raising her right eyebrow at her audience.

Rosalind bit Coulson’s bicep and looked up at him. “What did you have in mind?”

Coulson turned to her with a smirk. “I’m going to sit down in your comfortable chair in the corner and enjoy the view for a bit.”

“If you get cum on the white upholstery we are done.”

Melinda chuckled. She watched Coulson walk over to Rosalind’s reading nook and make himself comfortable. He didn’t take off his briefs, however, palming himself over the fabric instead. Rosalind looked between Melinda and him.

“Don’t be shy on my account,” Coulson said, sliding further down so that his head rested on the back of the chair. He pulled his hard cock out, hissing as the elastic of his briefs pressed against his balls while he stroked his shaft.

“Show off,” Melinda said.

“Show me something better then?”

Rosalind smirked and turned to Melinda. Coulson whistled as she walked to the bed, her tight ass bouncing with each step. Both of them laughed, looking at him. Rosalind stood between Melinda’s spread legs, who placed her hands on her hip.

“Want to give him a good show?” Rosalind asked.

Melinda looked toward Coulson. “I guess he deserves it.”

Rosalind hummed and pulled back. Coulson and Melinda both watched her intently while she walked to her vanity and bent, pulling a black velvet box out of the last drawer. She rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out what seemed like a purple dildo. Only, the control panel was in the middle, and it seemed to be double ended. Melinda smirked at Rosalind and then turned to Coulson.

“Why don’t I get to try the fun toys?” he asked.

“Do you have a thing for being fucked in the ass?”

Melinda chuckled. “Actually…” She turned to Rosalind and bit her lip. “He does.”

Rosalind pretended to gasp and clutched the dildo to her chest. “Too bad he will have to sit and watch first.” She pulled a bottle of lube out of the box as well and walked back to Melinda.

Coulson made himself comfortable. He ran his right hand up and down his abdomen, caressing his biceps and pulling his nipples before he went back to stroking his cock. He spread the pre-cum leaking from his tip and focused on the view in front of him.

Rosalind knelt in front of Melinda and pushed her back gently. She widened her thighs and dove right in, humming as she sucked and licked. On the bed, Melinda gasped and groaned, pulling and pinching her nipples. Every time Rosalind breached her with a finger, Melinda’s back arched off the bed. She gripped Rosalind’s hair and pulled, making her moan.

“Fuck her,” Coulson said. He had to stop touching himself for a few seconds because he could feel his sack draw up already.

Rosalind turned to look at him and Melinda raised her head off the bed.

“Do it,” Coulson said, swiping his thumb over the slit of his tip.

Melinda chuckled and scooted up on the bed until her head hit the pillows. Rosalind climbed on and crawled to her, her lips kissing up Melinda’s shin, biting her inner thighs, and then kissing across her belly up to her sternum. Rosalind sucked each hardened nipple into her mouth for a few seconds and then bit and licked Melinda’s collarbone. Only then did she sit back, wiggling her butt for Coulson’s enjoyment.

“Want to do the honors?” Rosalind said, handing the dildo to Melinda.

She took it with a smirk, her eyes flickering to Coulson. Rosalind made herself comfortable on her back, widening her thighs, and dipping her right middle finger in her dripping pussy. Melinda moaned, watching. She bent her head and kissed the pubic hair on top of Rosalind’s crotch before she slid down the bed and licked her pink folds.

Coulson groaned, wiggling in his seat so that he could keep it together. His cock had started throbbing, more and more pre-cum flowing down the shaft. He took deep breaths as he watched Melinda tease Rosalind’s opening with one of the tips of the dildo. After a few minutes she turned it on, observing the vibration carefully. She slathered lube on both ends and held it at Rosalind’s entrance.

She sat up on her arms. “You might want to put it in yourself first. Makes it easier to control it that way.”  
Melinda nodded. She turned off the vibration and knelt on the mattress, leaning forward. Rosalind caressed her thighs. Coulson sat up as he watched her insert the smaller, more curved part, and groan. Her pussy took it all in and Coulson moaned when he realized he could see wetness drip out of Melinda.

“That’s good,” Rosalind said. She sat up and sucked Melinda’s nipples until she adjusted around the hard intrusion and took a deep breath.

“Anytime you want, Miss Price,” Melinda said, holding the exposed part of her dildo.

Coulson groaned at the view of Melinda holding it like it was the real deal. She turned on the vibration and moaned while Rosalind laid back down. Melinda slid a pillow under her butt, raising her hips. She rubbed her clit with her thumb until Rosalind had to grip her wrist to stop her.

“Please…. Do it,” Rosalind said, pulling her own nipples and moaning.

Melinda nodded. Coulson could see her forehead scrunch in concentration as she lined up her shaft and pushed forward. She paused after the first inch was in, but Rosalind’s moans only increased when the pressure stopped. Melinda pushed in again, moaning. Her back muscles contracted and loosened as she tried to get the motion right. The back of her thighs was tense as she tried to thrust with her hips. Rosalind gripped Melinda’s butt cheeks, slapping them. She pulled herself closer, sinking further into the dildo.

They ground against each other slowly and Coulson moaned. He hissed and gripped the base of his cock when he realized cum was starting to bubble out of the tip. He panted as he watched the milky fluid roll down his shaft for a moment and then stop. On the bed, Melinda’s moans were rising in pitch as her hips snapped into Rosalind with more force.

Coulson stood up, groaning, holding his cock as he walked to the bed. He threw a pillow on the floor and knelt, pushing Melinda’s hips forward. The change in angle made Rosalind cry out even harder. He caressed her calves as he licked Melinda’s dripping pussy. She reached a hand back and gripped his neck, holding him where she desperately needed him most.

They started moving like one body, slowly at first, as they got used to one another. Once they perfected their rhythm, Coulson’s licks fueled Melinda’s thrusts. Rosalind dug her toes into the white comforter each time and let out a half-bitten moan. He could tell they were both dripping and close. He felt Melinda’s fold pulsate on his tongue when she came. She shoved forward and turned up the intensity of the dildo, holding herself deep into Rosalind until the woman screamed. Her orgasm shook her, making her legs tremble.

Melinda hissed as she pulled out and collapsed on the bed, her part of the dildo still inside. She whimpered when she turned the vibration on to the lowest setting. Coulson kissed Rosalind’s ankle and laid his head on her leg as he watched Melinda closely. He didn’t think she even realized she was doing it, but her small hand was rubbing up and down the silicone shaft like she was giving a hand job. Coulson couldn’t resist but stroke himself in time with Melinda’s rhythm. Rosalind hummed as she came down from her high and shifted so her head was next to Melinda’s torso.

“Fuck!”

Coulson growled as he watched Rosalind’s tongue peek out and tease Melinda’s nipple. She kept doing it for a few seconds and then raised her head and enveloped the entire breast in her mouth, sucking hard, making a slurping sound that sent a shiver down Coulson’s spine.

Melinda panted as her hips ground against the toy. Her right-hand gripped Rosalind’s head, pulling her hair, and held her at her breast as she suckled. Coulson couldn’t remain passive any longer. He got to his feet, groaning, and padded to the same cabinet Rosalind had headed to earlier. She had started stocking condoms his size after the time he stupidly brought only one and they had spent the night trying to be creative in getting each-other off without penetration after the first time.

Coulson ripped the gold foil with his teeth, all the while watching the display of lust on the bed. He didn’t even need to stroke off, simply rolled the condom on, trying to touch himself as little as possible so he didn’t explode. His cock bobbed as he walked back to the bed. Rosalind watched him with the corner of her right eye, and he smirked at her.

“Mel?” he asked, softly.

Melinda gasped as she opened her eyes. Her dusky skin was flushed, her eyes shiny and unfocused. Coulson could tell she was close, but her orgasm kept eluding her. She was used to being pounded hard and fast when she was reaching her peek.

“Mel, will you let me help?” Coulson climbed on the bed and knelt between her spread thighs. He touched a finger to her clit and raised it for Rosalind to see. It came away shiny, long drips of wetness sticking to it.

Rosalind let Melinda’s breast go for a second and sat up, sticking her tongue out. Coulson circled her mouth with his finger, letting her suck it. He pulled it out after a few seconds and traced it down her long neck, rubbing on her sternum, before painting both of her nipples with her saliva.

Melinda huffed, kicking his thigh lightly. “I thought you wanted to help?’

Coulson and Rosalind smirked at each-other. He turned his head to see a much more lucid Melinda glaring at him. The dildo still buzzing between her thighs. He crawled back to her and leaned down, sucking the exposed end. He smirked when both Melinda and Rosalind smirked.

“Roz, why don’t you sit on Melinda’s face so she can make up for the no kissing thing?” Coulson said after he pulled off, turning to wink at Rosalind.

She smirked, licking her lips as she watched Coulson pull the other end of the dildo out of Melinda slowly. She still panted and moaned, her hips lifting off the mattress. A small pool of wetness followed the moment the edge popped out and Rosalind’s breath caught. She crawled to Melinda and sucked both her breasts before moving to the top of the bed and kneeling either side of the other woman’s head.

Coulson lined up his shaft, rubbing it up and down Melinda’s fold but paused before pushing in. “Mel? Everything okay?”

Melinda, already licking Rosalind’s folds, hummed and gave him a thumbs up. Coulson laughed. Rosalind’s eyes flew open at his moan the moment he pushed in. She felt Melinda’s pattern of licks falter for a moment until she got adjusted to Coulson. Rosalind bit her lip as she watched him.

He was hyper focused on his task. His forehead scrunched as he licked his lips every time he thrust into Melinda. Coulson started out slowly, almost gently, but Rosalind knew better. His thrusts were so powerful they rocked Melinda on the end. The rhythm never broke as he shifted on the bed trying to find the best angle. Judging from Melinda’s long moans, Coulson had found it a couple of thrusts back, but he persisted.

Rosalind laughed, pulling her nipples. She stretched over Melinda and gripped the back of Coulson’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Even that did not distract him. The bed continued to rock with the powerful thrusts that were causing Melinda to whimper and hiss. Rosalind knew the woman underneath her was too far gone to make her come again so she climbed off.

It looked like that was what Coulson was waiting for. He pulled Melinda onto his thighs and began pounding her properly. Melinda gripped his thighs and ran her nails down the flesh, making it bloom in red streaks. She stretched her arms above her head and gripped the pillows, holding on while her breasts bounced with every thrust.

Coulson growled. “Fuck! Come on, Mel.” He held her flush to his hips and thrust into her for a few seconds without pause. “I need you to…”  
Melinda gasped as she almost pulled herself off his cock. Her fingernails sunk into the pillows as she groaned and panted, the loudest Rosalind had ever heard her. It didn’t stop soon. Waves of pleasure continued crashing through her. Once Coulson pulled out, he was bathed in clear liquid that kept squirting out. Melinda tried to close her thighs, but he held them open, smirking.

Rosalind crawled behind Coulson and wrapped her hands around his torso as they both observed the mess they had made out of Melinda May. “You enjoyed this,” she said, licking his right ear.

Coulson turned his head to kiss her. “She enjoys this. And never gets it often enough.”

Rosalind chuckled.

Melinda groaned. “You’re too full of yourself, Coulson.”

He let go of Rosalind’s lips and turned his head. “I’m full of _you_ ,” he said, pointing at his lap.

Melinda sat up on her arms and raised her eyebrow. “Worried you won’t be able to get it back up if you finished?” She folded her right leg, the sole coming to rest against Coulson’s hard shaft, rubbing up and down lightly.

Rosalind licked and bit his neck as Coulson tried to control his breathing. He gripped Melinda’s foot. “Is that a challenge?”

“Fuck her while I fuck you in the ass and let’s see.”

Coulson laughed and leaned his head back, looking up at Rosalind. “What do you say?”

“Why are you asking me like that will be the deal breaker?”

Melinda chuckled. “I like her.”

Rosalind winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why don’t I give you two a moment so that I can clean the dildo?” Melinda said, getting up.

Coulson watched her with a smirk as she took a second to steady herself on her feet.

“Shut up,” Melinda said, picking up the purple object that would soon be in his ass and walking out of the bedroom.

Rosalind collapsed on the mattress, pulling Coulson with her. He hummed while she caressed up and down his chest. He shifted on his back and pulled off the condom, tossing it in the nearby waste basket. Rosalind shimmied down the bed and wrapped her hands around his shaft.

“Fuck!”

Rosalind hummed, stroking him slowly while she observed the veins bulging on the surface. “I can’t believe you need convincing that your cock is huge.”

Coulson laughed, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Easy…” His hips jumped when Rosalind squeezed particularly tight.

He held Rosalind’s hips lightly as she climbed into his lap. Her folds rubbed up and down his shaft and he couldn’t help but whimper. He could feel it coming, the tightness in his stomach a clear warning, so he had to stop it. Rosalind whined when Coulson lifted her off his lap and basically dumped her on the mattress.

“How rude!” Rosalind huffed, pinching his flank.

Coulson groaned, laughing.

Melinda came back. She stopped at the door and wiggled the purple dildo at them.

“That thing looks ridiculous, by the way,” Coulson said.

“You better get familiar with it,” Melinda said.

She walked to the bed and held the dildo out. It was level with Coulson’s mouth, and he knew what Melinda wanted. Humming, he stretched his neck and pulled the head of the fake cock in his mouth. Rosalind moaned. He felt her shift on the bed and then moaned when her mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Rosalind deep-throated him, while Coulson sucked on the fake cock Melinda was holding. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled the short hair at the base. He let the dildo go, gasping, saliva running down his throat.

Melinda smirked at him, “What do you think?”

“Not as good as the real deal, but still interesting.”

Rosalind chuckled, letting Coulson’s cock pop out of her mouth. She still chased the bobbing shaft, peppering the weeping head with kisses.

Coulson laid back down and groaned. “Please, I won’t be able to hold it back much longer.”

“Do you want to fuck me that bad?” Rosalind asked, crawling up his chest.

“Well, it’s a double win for me,” Coulson said. He kissed her lips lightly and flipped them.

Melinda snorted while Rosalind giggled. She walked back to the vanity and grabbed another condom. “Suit up, soldier,” she said, throwing the packet at Coulson’s head.

He picked it up, kneeling on the mattress, while Rosalind stroked him off slowly. “You’re the worst partner,” Coulson said, turning his head toward Melinda.

She raised her right eyebrow at him while she slathered lube carefully all over the dildo. Coulson bit his lip as he rolled the condom on. Rosalind was licking his balls and Melinda extended her tongue and licked up and down the head of the dildo. Coulson closed his eyes, moaning.

“Come on, cowboy,” Rosalind said, biting his ear.

Coulson whimpered as he followed her, crawling on the mattress until she was on her back and he was kneeling between her spread things. He touched a finger to her clit and then ran his hand down her soaked folds. Rosalind twisted on the bed, panting.

“How do you feel about missionary, Miss Price?” Melinda asked, climbing on the bed.

Rosalind twisted her head to look at Melinda around Coulson’s shoulder. “I love looking at a man’s face while he comes inside of me.”

Coulson groaned as he watched her smirk and slapped her thigh. “Will you two stop teasing?”

Melinda clucked her tongue. She climbed on Coulson’s back and bit his neck. “You no longer give the orders, Director.” She licked his right earlobe. “You will fuck Rosalind until I tell you that you may come. And you will keep taking my cock in your ass.”

Coulson hung his head and took deep breaths.

Melinda bit harder. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

Rosalind giggled. “Fuck, I never thought we could reduce the director of Shield to this state.”

Melinda caressed his neck. “Now and then he likes not being in charge.” She winked at Rosalind.

She made a pouty face at Coulson and caressed his cheek. “Well then, let’s stop torturing you.” Rosalind ran her right hand down his chest until her fingertips brushed his hard cock. She pumped a few times and then guided him to her entrance. Coulson took over, lining up, and bending forward on his hands and knees. His ass was in the perfect angle for Melinda as he pushed in.

Rosalind gasped like Coulson punched the air out of her. His low growl followed. They began moving together as they tried to find the perfect angle and adjust. Melinda grinned and turned her attention to Coulson’s ass. She slapped the cheeks a few times and then spread them, bending her head, licking around the puckered hole. Coulson’s breath hitched and his hips lost their tempo for a moment. Melinda squeezed his cheeks, encouraging him to keep going.

She coated her pinkie in lube and rubbed it around the hole before she pushed in. Coulson groaned, his thrusts stuttering, but he took it. Melinda held her finger still once she got through the ring of muscle and then wiggled it around for a few moments. She pulled out, grabbing the bottle of lube, and adding more to her index and middle finger. She did it again, repeating the same motions until Coulson’s anus was gapping, contracting as he thrust into Rosalind.

“Your asshole is begging to be fucked, Coulson,” Melinda said, caressing his thighs. “You ready?”

Coulson moaned. He stopped rutting into Rosalind for a moment. She moaned and pulled her nipples, wrapping her right arm around her torso, right beneath her breasts. Melinda ran her left hand up and down Coulson’s back, watching as goosebumps spread on his skin. He shivered.

“You know I won’t do it until you tell me.”

Coulson started pounding into Rosalind again, head thrown back. “Please fuck my ass.”

Rosalind laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Melinda caressed her shin, smirking.

“Yes, Sir,” she said.

Melinda grinned as she added some extra lube to the dildo. She moaned as the smaller part went inside her again, much easier this time. Coulson adjusted his position on the bed so that she had a better angle. He hissed when the head of the dildo pushed in, already feeling the pressure.

“Fuck!” Coulson leaned down, bending his head and sucking Rosalind’s nipples to make up for having stopped thrusting.

Rosalind hummed and started fucking him, her hips moving in circles. Coulson panted and whimpered as Melinda continued her task that hung on the delicate balance of the pleasure and pain border. She moaned as she set the vibration on the lowest level, hoping it would help Coulson relax.

He moaned, throwing his head back. Rosalind took the opportunity to suck his neck and Melinda went deeper. Her mouth hung open as she watched his anus stretch to accommodate the wide shaft of the dildo. Melinda knew she hit Coulson’s prostate when he shook like he was electrocuted. She pulled back a little.

“Miss Price, if you’d like another orgasm, I suggest you start rubbing your clit now because a few more pokes and our Director will be out of commission for a little bit.”

Rosalind laughed but followed Melinda’s suggesting. Her right hand began rubbing her clit while her left pinched and pulled her nipples.

“You’re getting a pay cut, Mel,” Coulson said. He started thrusting again, but every move shifted the dildo in his ass, and he couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers that caused.

“You already don’t pay me enough,” Melinda said, thrusting forward again.

“Oh fuck!” Coulson’s back tensed.

Rosalind whined. “No, not yet… so close…”

Melinda smirked as she watched the other woman pull her nipples while her eyes closed and her head shoved against the pillows, her delicate neck contracting. Rosalind started panting and then a flush spread across her chest and up her neck, followed by her moans.

“Shit!” Coulson pulled out of her abruptly.

Melinda groaned when his sudden movement bumped her back on the bed. She planted her knees on the mattress and shoved the dildo forward. Coulson took off the condom and started to jerk off. He sat up, kneeling on the bed as he squeezed his cock, whimpering.

“Is it good?’ Melinda asked as she wrapped her right arm around his torso and found his cock.

She nipped at his neck while her right hand took over the stroking. Coulson seemed barely aware of where he was, his breaths coming in puffs and growls. A harsher thrust, combined with the increase of the vibration, had ropes of cum spurting out of his red tip. Coulson screamed, gripping Melinda’s hand to still the movement. She moaned as she felt a small orgasm rush through her from the view in front of her.

Coulson leaned back down on his arms. He licked and kissed all over Rosalind’s cum covered chest. She was moaning and smiling, her fingers pushing the milky fluid around on her nipples. Melinda gasped as she pulled out of Coulson and collapsed on the other end of the bed, dildo still buzzing inside of her.

“That was…” Coulson panted.

Rosalind hummed. “That _was_.”

“Don’t think every agent who drives you here will be in on this,” Melinda said.


End file.
